1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a static electricity preventing assembly and a method of manufacturing a static electricity preventing assembly, employable by, e.g., a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a static electricity preventing assembly, and a method of manufacturing a static electricity preventing assembly, for a display device in which metal wiring lines and a metal substrate may be electrically connected to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices may include, e.g., thin film transistor (TFT) devices. Such TFT devices may be damaged by static electricity during and/or after processing. Static electricity may be generated when, e.g., external opposite charges are instantaneously applied, thereby causing discharge that results in high current flow. Static electricity may damage a gate insulating layer of a TFT device, thereby deteriorating the TFT device. To help reduce and/or prevent such discharge from being electrified into static electricity, the charges in the metal wiring lines may be commonly extinguished.
A conventional static electricity preventing assembly may include a first shorting bar electrically connected to a plurality of scan lines, and a second shorting bar. The first shorting bar may enable the plurality of scan lines to have a same voltage, and the second shorting bar may enable the plurality of data lines to have a same voltage so as to help prevent charges from being concentrated in one or more areas. In conventional static electricity preventing assemblies, an effectiveness of the static preventing assembly depends on an area of the shorting bar(s) serving as the primary charge dissipation structure for charges generated in the metal wiring lines.
More particularly, when a large amount of charges are generated, the plurality of scan lines and/or the plurality of data lines may not have the same voltage and charges may be concentrated on one or more areas. When charges concentrate in one or more areas, external opposite charges may be attracted to the areas of concentrated charges, thereby generating discharge that may damage the device.